Nails
by AncientCountry
Summary: "Since when did you care about the way you look?"


"Come on," Korra nudged Noataks side, her legs laying over his lap, "it'll be fun," she held the little bottle of paint gingerly, "besides, I probably won't ask you to do this ever again."

"I don't think so Avatar," the bloodbender flapped his newspaper and continued reading it, "that is not what I do."

"Okay so…painting your face with-"

"Being able to reconstruct the face with paint is an artform."

"And it'll be exactly the same with nails," Korra snatched the newspaper from the mans hands and tossed it across the room, "come on Mr. Uptight, it'll only take a few minutes."

Noatak chuckled deeply, his hands planting on her legs, "only a few minutes…right," looking at her, he grew a smirk and sighed, "alright then…let us begin."

"Sweet," Korra sat up, tucking her legs beneath her and she handed him the pale blue bottle, "thank you."

"Of course of course," Noatak tapped the bottle on his palm while eyeing her fingers, "I see you pampered yourself before this."

"Well duh," she pouted while curling her fingers to herself, "if I'm gonna do this, I don't wanna look stupid."

"Since when did you care about the way you look," Noatak smirked while gently taking her hand and laying it on his lap, unscrewing the bottle cap.

"….Since the day I fell in love with you," she mumbled, causing a chuckle to rise up from the man, "shut up okay!?"

"Alright alright," the scent of fresh nail polish filled the air as he pulled the brush out, letting the paint drip back into the bottle, "this is really thin," wiping it against the edge, he brought it to her fingernail and made one clean stroke, "it's too thin…I'll have to put more than one coating on it."

"That's fine I guess," Korra didn't really understand, so instead, she smiled at how much the polish matched her tunic. Noatak made sure to put on clean smooth layers, taking his time to remove any stray spots that slid onto the surrounding skin.

After a few minutes, he sighed and took her other hand into his lap, "Next hand," and he kept his hand steady with his pinky pressing against his leg while painting.

Korra watched him work, trying her best not to move or shake, something about him being so focused made her feel giddy. A few minutes passed and he was finished. Taking one of her fingers up, he scrutinized it, "your other hand should be dry so I'll start on that."

After about three coats, Korra was growing tired and bored, "Come on Noa it's done they're as opaque as opaque can get."

"I don't think so," that little smirk grew on his lips once again, "you asked me to paint your nails and as you said…it's just like painting my face…and I will treat it as an artform," getting hold of her hand, he laid it on his lap once again, "we will be here for another half hour Avatar…you asked for this."

"Yeah yeah whatever," Korra groaned while looking away, "hurry up."

And so he continued with his work, making sure there were no stray marks and the color was solidifying. Ten minutes went by and Korra was completely out of it. Her legs numb from sitting on them and her eyes heavy from just staring at Noataks hands move with precision. Her eyes wandering, they locked onto his serious and focused face, his brows partially pinched and eyes slightly squinted, lips set in a firm line. Unable to deny the fact that he was an attractive man, Korra smiled and leaned over.

"Avatar you have to stay sti-" Noatak jerked at the feel of her warm tongue sliding up his jawline and across his cheek, leaving a trail that cooled against his skin. Pausing his work, he looked up to find her staring at him, eyes half-lidded with joy.

"Oops," Korra giggled and watched him, "my bad, you just looked as sweet as chocolate."

The man continued to stare at her, his eyes unreadable, when a slight tint of red spread across his cheeks, his hand slipping and the brush smeared paint all over her fingers, "Oh no."

"Noatak," Korra yelled, laughed and watched the man struggle to clean her up, "look what you did!"

"Crap! I ruined it! Now I have to start over!"

"NOOOO!"

-Okay, so this will officially be my first upload to fanfiction. I have other short-fics up on my tumblr which I'll probably upload here. I'm officially gonna try and see if I can upload regularly since my writing has been at a stifling standstill for quite sometime which I hate. Anyway, yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed the read. I don't remember where, but I know it was a post from the lovely Valkery and neffy-g that I got the inspiration from. post/59986195395/korra-convinces-noatak-to-paint-her

Ideas are actually welcome, if you find me on tumblr. I think my blog is available in my profile.


End file.
